


Rhythm and Hues: How Not to Approach Prowl

by Okamichan6942



Series: Rhythm & Hues [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, fail!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hues attempts to entice Prowl.... yeah, not a good idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm and Hues: How Not to Approach Prowl

“Did you need something Hues?”

 

The red-orange femme straightened from where she leaned against the doorframe, her optics flashing in surprise.

 

Jazz kept one optic on the monitors in front of him. The other he kept on the dancer and the second-in-command. He hoped Hues noticed the slight tightening of Prowl’s lips, and the nearly imperceptible shift of his doorwings. Jazz sought out her purple optics, shaking his head.

 

She narrowed her eyes, her doorwings flicking away his concern.

 

A soft sigh vented from his frame and he sat back to enjoy the show.

 

“Hues, I asked if you needed something. Were you seeking Jazz?”

 

Hues stepped into the quiet control room, sliding up to stand behind the tactician. “No, I’m not looking for Jazz.”

 

Prowl turned and frowned up at the red-orange femme. “Then what can I help you with?”

 

“Bluestreak’s been in Australia for what? Thirty solar cycles now? Does it bother you?”

 

Jazz shook his head. ‘This is not the way to approach Prowl, babydoll.’

 

Hues glared over at the Porsche. ‘Shush.’

 

The tactician’s doorwings drew back. “I do not see how that concerns you.”

 

The dancer reached out and slid her fingers along one of Prowl’s doorwings.

 

Jazz didn’t think he could bear to watch.

 

“I’m simply curious and-“

 

“Remove your hand from me this instant.”

 

Hues froze, blinking down at Prowl. “Well, I’m just-“

 

“If you do not take your hand off my person, I will throw you into the brig for insubordination to an officer. Do you understand?”

 

The hand lifted and Hues took a step back.

 

Prowl glared her back another step before he turned back to the console.

 

Jazz tilted his head. ‘I tried t’ warn ya, Hues.’

 

The purple optics slid a glare at the saboteur. Hues turned and stalked out, her doorwings held as stiffly as the tactician’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't think Hues will ever forgive me this...


End file.
